The Wounders of Love
by darksoul-of-the-mind
Summary: What would Gohan do if his life is turned upside down. This story is best understood when fully done. Warning Gohan's and Goku are OOC. R&R,No flamers!
1. Truth

Gohan sat on the cliff, where Piccolo and himslef first trained together. He sat there for 20 minutes now, 40 minutes ago Goku yelled, beaten, and tried to rape him. Goku told Gohan that he wished he had no son and that Gohan ruined his life.

Gohan was watching the sunset with a knife in his hand. Gohan had made some attempts already. He was waiting for Piccolo to show up, but wondered if he was going to. Gohan was happy Goten was at Trunks' for the week.

The sun rose very slowly for Gohan, having the air and grass starting to heat up. The mist on the lake made it look like a scene from the movies. Gohan didn't sense Piccolo landing behind him, Piccolo then walked up to Gohan and sat down beside him. Piccolo

saw the cuts on Gohan's arms.

"You mind telling me what you we're doing here this early and why your cutting your arms up?" Piccolo asked, making Gohan jump. Gohan just looked away, and Piccolo laid his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan moved away from his grasp slightly.

"Goku beated on me and tried to rape me. I sent Goten to Vegeta's for a week, I told him to stay there if he wanted to live. Me, I'm going to just die." Ready to cut his vain, Piccolo grabbed Gohan's hand and took the knife away. Piccolo pulled Gohan close to him, kissing him slightly. Gohan's eyes went wide, Gohan then kissed Piccolo back.

"Gohan you don't have to kill yourself after what he try to do to you." Piccolo muttered against Gohan's neck. Piccolo slowly bit into Gohan's neck until hid neck started to bleed. Piccolo licked the blood up so that his saliva mixed into the wound and the wound healed. Piccolo pulled back and Gohan touched his neck were Piccolo had bitten just a few seconds ago.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked

"Gohan I love you, and the mark proves it. I'll never let anything happen to you again, I swear." Piccolo whispered as he leaned closer to Gohan, kissing Gohan again. Instantly, Gohan returns the kiss. Piccolo's right hand wrapped around Gohan's waist and his left went into Gohan's hair.

"I love you too, Piccolo." Gohan whispered on Piccolo's lips when the kiss ended. "I always have and always will."

The two fighters sat there in each others arms watching the sun rise.

A/N: I did a lot of editing to this chapter... infact... my friend did it. Her account is teh munchkin CHECK IT OUT! LOL! I have finished Chapter Two, but it needs editing, and will hopefully be up shortly, in the meantime I shall work on Chapter Three.


	2. Thoghts

Goten's POV  
' I wonder why Gohan sent me of to Trunks for the week? It's not like I'm not having fun. Gohan's headaches have been getting worse and he won't see the doctor about it. Mom and Gohan keep getting these injuries every time I leave; I really hope they don't get hurt again. So doesn't dad protect them?" I thought as Trunks started to call my name.  
"Goten Breakfast... Goten are you listening to me... Hello?" He said waving his hand in front of my face. I was still thinking about Gohan and mother. I guess I didn't see or feel Trunks wrapping his arms around my hips. It was only when Trunks started to kiss my neck that I snapped out of my thoughts, jumping bit. "Finally! I thought you died on me Goten." He said as he got off me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, that's all" I said wishing I could tell him that I love him but knowing he would never love me back. Trunks started to walk to the dinning room to eat, I followed him. When we got there Dad was talking to Vegeta but there was no Gohan or mother. Trunks and I sat down and stared to eat. I stopped eating because Trunks gave me a funny look.  
"Goten are you feeling alright?" Bluma asked, "I'm just wondering why you're not eating?" She gave me a look of concern. I handed my food over to Trunks who ate it. After he finished, he and Bluma just sat there, watching me.  
"I'm fine I'm just wondering what Gohan's up to. He never told me to stay here for so long with out a good reason I just don't know what it is." I said as Vegeta sat down and started to eat. I just sat there as everyone else ate, I really didn't mind. See my older brother Gohan eats every thing in front of me. My older sister Jessica is a beautiful young woman, even if she is a year younger then Gohan. Jessica doesn't eat as much as Gohan and I, but if you let her eat all the sugar she wants she could out eat Gohan, dad, Vegeta, Trunks and I put together. Jess's hair is always in a long black braid, since she was 6 years old she when to train with Shin. Jess is now one of the strongest in the universe. Jess is always wearing tight leather outfits that were black or blood red.

"Goten let's get training so that we beat your sister." Trunks said, his beautiful voice sang in my ears and I got up to follow him. When we got outside we took to the sky, after about 10 minutes of flying we landed by the lake that we always train at. No one really ever goes there so it was great that we could train in peace. We started to fight but I was to busy trying to keep my body in check to realize that Trunks got behind me, Trunks got my arms locked behind my head. "Goten you need to pay my attention in battle or we're never going to beat her. Gohan and Piccolo never train together anymore yet they're close to beating her, not to mention there is four other people who can beat her."  
"Sorry, Trunks..." Was all I could say, I felt my body slipping out of check. Trunks fought me in to the lake. "Can we take a break now Trunks?"

"Sure Goten." Trunks said helping me out of the water. "Goten is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?"  
"Not really." I whispered as I looked at the ground.  
"What is it?" He asked making me look at him.

"I love you Trunks. I loved you ever since we were little." I sighed, close to my braking point.

"I love you two my koi," He whispered and he kissed me, I kissed him back. My eyes slipped closed and I emitted a moan. Trunks deepened the kiss, the more I reacted to him, the deeper we got. My body needed air so we pulled back to breath, Trunks was at my neck faster then I ever thought was possible, I leaned my head back to give him more room.  
"Trunks...where d-did you learn how t-to do this?" I asked, moaning. I wished he would of taken off my shirt, as if to grant my wish he did and his hand roamed over my chest. We slowly leaned back until we fell back onto the ground. I know I was getting hard but I could care less because I felt Trunks was getting hard too. I needed him; I wanted him more now then ever. My hips softly pushed against Trunks', which caused Trunks to bite my skin hard. Moaning, I started to pull at Trunks' shirt to feel his body. He pulled back long enough to remove his shirt, and then he started to lightly kiss up and down my chest. I couldn't stop moaning for Trunks, I gasped as Trunks started to nip at my nipple.  
"Gee, Goten you really must have been fighting back the urge to take me as yours, and badly needing me to take you." Trunks whispered against my lips. I pulled Trunks into a deep kiss.

"Trunks take me, I can't hold out any longer." I moaned as Trunks started to undo my pants. Just then I sensed Gohan's power level, Trunks did too because he stopped. We got dressed and went to the location of the power level.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.


	3. I'm proud of you

Vegeta's P.O.V. 2

I was getting ready to train when a worried thought of Gohan popped up into my head. Gohan was like a son to me. Not only did Gohan open my heart, but Gohan had always been there for me when I needed someone to talk to. Recently, Gohan has been acting weird, he has stopped wearing t-shirts, bright colors, and taking his shirt off when training, or so Piccolo said. Piccolo also said that Gohan has stopped train and everything. I'm worried about Gohan and what could do this to him, just then the phone interrupted my thoughts. Someone was calling.

"Hello?" I asked after picking up the receiver.  
"Is Gohan there, please?" A worried Goku asked.  
"No, is there something wrong?" I wondered, hoping that Gohan wasn't in trouble.  
"No, did you know if he's with Piccolo?" Hearing venom in Goku's voice when he said Piccolo's name made me explode.  
"I don't know. He's YOUR son you find him!" I exclaimed coldly. I really didn't mean to say it that cold.  
"Talk to you later Vegeta." Goku was obviously angry at me, for he hung up the phone. I put the receiver back and sat down on the bed really worried now.

"Gohan are you in so much trouble that you had to run off somewhere? Who could hurt you kid? You the strongest fighter I know, Gohan where are you? I promise kid I'll help you some how." I thought to myself as Trunks and Goten walked in. Goten must have just got here for the week.  
"Dad are you OK?" Trunks asked with concern in his voice, I simply nodded. Trunks looked at Goten before they left the room.  
I decided to clear my mind so I took to the sky. When I got to the place Gohan and I took Goten and Trunks camping, I landed near the lake. Surprisingly, Gohan sitting alone reading there. Gohan was always reading ever since the Cell games, and in 16 years Gohan read over 587 books and did what everything else he did daily, Gohan reads a lot even if Goku's back now. Gohan is also getting hurt a lot now and won't say why. I was the one who was always there for Gohan when Goku was dead.  
"Gohan, are you going to tell me how you got hurt yet?" I asked looking at the lake. I saw Gohan's reflection, he was crying, a lot. By the looks of it, he had been crying for some time now.  
"Please don't tell anyone, if I do alright?" He asked shame in his voice. I heard it in his voice, though he didn't hear it himself, I nodded.

"Goku has been beating me. He has been since I was 5, when I was younger it was easier to hide but now it's not. I'm so sorry I'm so weak Vegeta..." Gohan said, the last part being in a whisper. I looked at him; I knew Gohan was hard to deal with when he was like this.  
"Gohan you not weak. Would a weakling cry and admit defeat? Would a weakling help those who need help? Gohan you were the one who kept most of the team going at the hardest times. If that makes you weak then we're all weak." I said slamming Gohan against the tree. I knew I was being rough with Gohan. I didn't know that his shoulder was bleeding until his blood seeped through his shirt. I let go as soon as I saw the blood and backed away a bit  
'Oh god, I hurt Gohan even more. He's been though enough but I had to make it worse' I thought as Gohan made no sings of pain. Gohan just sat there bleeding. "Gohan I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I said, nothing else came to mind at the time.  
"You didn't do it Vegeta, Goku did. It was me or my mother, so I made a choice...Vegeta, if Goku kills me, make sure Goten is stays safe. He's the only one Goku hasn't hurt...yet..." Gohan said going back to reading. His voice was unusually colder then before. I just looked at Gohan, really worried now. I was worried because the book that Gohan was reading was that of a boy killing his family to save himself for all the wrong reasons. The boy then kills himself at the end, when his boyfriend leaves him. Yes, I read the book already.  
"Gohan, why are you reading that book? It's not like you to read that stuff. Gohan, you never used to wear dark clothing but not that's all I ever see you in. I'm starting to worry about you, and it's not just me but a lot of people are. Remember them, the one's you fought for against Cell. Don't you dare let them down, not now, you're still needed, you know." I said sitting beside Gohan, feeling really bad. This is the first time since Shin left that I seen Gohan and what he was doing was really bad. I'm finding it hard to deal with, just thinking about Gohan dealing with it alone must be killer. No wonder why he wants to die, but I'm not going to allowed Gohan to kill himself. That's the coward's way out and Gohan is no coward.  
I guess Gohan really needed someone to be with because the minute after I said that to him he hugged me, while crying softly. I hugged him trying to give Gohan some comfort. I'm glad most of the sanjins are gone because they would never let me live this down. We just sat there for hours. I finally got up to leave when the sun was setting.  
"'Night Gohan. Oh and by the way Gohan, Piccolo misses you, but I guess you have your reasons not to see him. If you need me at any time, just come over." I said as I took off, heading home for dinner. I guess I should keep an eye on Gohan for now, I should see Dende about it but then Piccolo would find out, then Goku would, and Gohan would be in more trouble then he is in now.  
I landed and walked in seeing Piccolo, Jessica, Trunks, Goten, and Bluma sitting in the living room. Everyone but Jess and Piccolo looked sad and worried. I guess I was shocked not to see Jess with Ashley. (A/n: you'll learn more about Ashley in later chapters) Good old Piccolo, still just as cold as he every was. Then again when it comes to Gohan he's so different then normal.  
"Vegeta why is there blood on your shirt?" Bluma asked seeing Gohan's blood on my shirt.  
"That's none of your business woman." I replied coolly. If I told the truth Goten and Piccolo would freak out.

"It's from Gohan, isn't it? You saw him today, where you guys go camping. That's where you were for the past three hours, am I right?" Jess asked knowing the answer.  
"Jess you have to stop reading minds. It's not right that you and Shin do that. It makes it hard to think around you guys." Jess just smirked at my comment. "Anyways I'm going to bed, I had a long day." I said heading up the stairs. Jess and the others got up to go to leave.  
As I lay on my bed, I started to think. I thought back to all the times Gohan was strong. "Gohan I'm proud of you.." I whispered falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: R&R. No flamers! Gee my first story and I keep getting Flamers so stop, because I'm not taking my story down so there.

**EDITOR'S NOTE! Yes, I the editor is going to make a comment, everyone who reads this, DO NOT COMMENT ON GRAMMAR AND SPELLING! HONESTLY! WHY BE CRUEL ABOUT STUPID LITTLE ERRORS! AS LONG AS YOU CAN UNDERSTAND IT SOMEWHAT IT IS STILL GOOD! I THINK EVERYONE KNOWS THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING COULD DEFINITELY BE IMPROVED, BUT I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME TO TAKE 3 HOURS OUT OF MY DAY TO IMPROVE ON HER ERRORS. Now please be nice!**


End file.
